Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. He would later return in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee against Goku. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse *Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Dante vs. Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Goku VS Sonic (By PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) *Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) *Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails (Complete) *Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) *Rodan vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon (By Shrek-it Ralph) *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox *Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Sonic VS Charizard (By Apro13, Complete) *Sonic VS Lilac (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Sonic Vs Lucario *Sonic vs Rainbow Dash (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Sonic vs Quicksilver *Sonic VS Shadow *Overpowered Character Battle Royale (By 22otoolec) *Sonic VS Superman *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Falco Lombardi (By Cropfist) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man (By Maxevil and GoldenFox93, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man (By Maxevil, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) (By Chesknight) * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man (By MarioVsSonicFan, Completed) * Minecraft steve vs sonic (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Team Sonic VS Team Lilac (Complete) *Thanos vs Archie Sonic *Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Sonic vs Bowser *Sega Battle Royale *Dillon vs Sonic *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse *Speed of Sound Sonic vs Sonic The Hedgehog Possible Opponents *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Superman (DC Comics) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. Death Battle Info Note: This primarily covers Game Sonic. Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Birthplace: Christmas Island *Residence: Emerald Town *Age: 15 *Top Speed: Unknown *Figure 8 Technique *Weilder of Excalibur Physical Abilities * In his base form, is actually FTL, and is able to casually evade laser fire (And yes, they are actual lasers), commenting on how it was nearly as fast as he was. Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Axe Kick *Auto Dash *Super Dash *Light-Speed-Dash *Light Speed Attack *Hurricane Spin *Whirlwind *Wall Dash (A.K.A Parkour) *Wall Jump * Sonic Wind * Has his own Piko Piko Hammer * Weilds the Excalibur Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power and Speed Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit. Darkspine Sonic Excalibur Sonic Respect Threads * Respect Sonic The Hedgehog (game version) Alternate Versions Archie(Pre-Super Genesis Wave) Sonic Boom * Enerbeam * Nrdash * Air Dash Classic Sonic * Wheel Dash Excalibur Sonic * Soul Surge Attack * Quick Step * Excalibur Hyper Sonic * May or may not be canon. However, this form has appeared in Sonic 3, which is a canon game. * Vastly improved version of Super Sonic * Hyper Flash * Large Star DC and MFTL+ Speeds Trivia Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Team leaders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters